


A deal with the Devil.

by Hybridcon_SinnerOne



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Elder Kettle is younger here, Falling In Love, Gay, Headcanon, How I they met I think??, I'm on drugs, If you're Dice you can deal with the Devil, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, but - Freeform, don't deal with the devil, i love this game so much, lol i don't know how to tag, otp, soul contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridcon_SinnerOne/pseuds/Hybridcon_SinnerOne
Summary: “I can let you be by my side, Dice, but to become my right hand, to be my dearest alive being at my side, we need to make something…” Devil whispered with his low voice, trying to seduce Dice, and he did it.“Tell me, tell me and I’ll do anything for you” Dice said, smiling with hope, he took Devil’s beast hands and looked at him at the eyes. Devil smiled. And, whispering again, he said:“We need to make a contract. I need you to give me the most beloved, desired, and dearest thing in the world that you have… Your soul.”(Basically my headcanon of how Dice became Devil's right hand -and boyfriend-).





	A deal with the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi--!  
> CUPHEAD IS SO COOL!!
> 
> You know, the drugs, I love this ship cuz they're totally gay for each other. I really did a mess in this fanfic, I tried to write correctly cuz I felt weird today, so messed up things. Uh, yeah, I really wanted to make a fanfic about this two. Next ship: Cagney Carnation & Blind Ghost.  
> Also, this is my headcanon of how King Dice met Devil, became his right hand aaaand BOYFRIEEEND! Enjoy!

Everything was okay. Everything was fine. Dice was okay and fine. He had a peaceful life; Inkewell isle was beautiful and calm, with sweet and normal people, warm environment, etc. He would always smile, he was happy, even when he didn’t have his family in the town or a partner to share his love, but that didn’t matter, he was happy. But sometimes he could ask himself if he wasn’t exhausted of the same day, the same routine, the same people, or something like that. He always tried to avoid that question, trying to look at the wonderful things in his life, but… at some point it was boring…

Until he met him. 

Horns. Red eyes. Big smile with sharp teeth. His claws were deadly sharp. Fur like silk in all his body, tall and thin.

He was in shock, as the others. Everyone near was in shock, looking at that strange person, who only smiled at everyone, like he was the man in charge. Elder Kettle (more young at that time) got near and, trying to stay calm, tried to talk with the stranger, but with every second passed, the stranger was looking at everyone, until he saw Dice. Dice could feel his soul shake, he was nervous and curious. Who was that stranger?

“Welcome to Inkwell isle! I assume that you’re new here, sir! We are-“

“Oh, sir, please, cut it out, it is obvious that all of your people is scared because of my presence” the stranger smiled again, he took a step and everyone took a step back. But Dice didn’t move, he was so lost in the stranger’s eyes. “Anyway, I came here to proclaim something: the deepest of the Inkwell’s forest.”

“The… the deepest of the... Inkwell’s forest?” Kettle was confused.

The stranger smiled, showing again his sharp teeth. “Well, yes. I want to live in the deepest of the Inkwell’s forest, sir. You know, I want to make something, something awesome, spectacular, something… sinful.”

Sinful? Dice was confused, but then in shock when he saw everyone shaking in fear, in the moment the stranger said “sinful” everyone felt a weird feeling in their throats, like they were going to be hanged up. But Dice wasn’t able to feel fear, no, every second he was looking at the stranger he felt something different, like he was empty all his life but now he felt whole, complete. Who was this strange? Who was this stranger? He needed to know his name, he needed to know everything about him. 

“Now, if you’re not going to say something else, little man, I need to proclaim my territory” the stranger said, walking towards the forest. The people quickly got away to let him pass, but Dice wasn’t able to move. The stranger walked at his side, giving him a look and a charming but sensual smile, Dice blushed and smiled with nervous. 

“W-wait! Who are you?” someone asked loudly. 

The stranger stopped, smiled and then, looking at everyone, said with a big smile and low voice: “I’m the Devil.” 

And he left everyone shaking in fear, but Dice… Dice sigh, feeling his heart warm.

“The Devil…”

 

He saw him every day, his life kinda changed after he showed up. The boring and repetitive routine was now interrupted by someone. Some days Dice would hear some neighbors talk about the stranger, now well known as the Devil. One day, at 11:30 am, Dice saw the Devil walking near the forest’s entrance. He tried to get near, he wanted to talk with him, every time he wasn’t able to see for a second the Devil he felt empty, sad, even more exhausted and bored. The people told him a lot of times to stay away from him, but Dice didn’t listen. 

He left his house and started to walk, trying to get near him. Dice took a deep breath, and, with a smile, said: “Excuse me, sir?”

Dice was breathless in the moment the Devil looked at him. God, that fiery eyes, and that smirk. “Hey, cute one, how’s going?” Devil turned around to give him all his attention. Dice blushed, god, he was blushing in front of the Devil!

“Eh, I… I- well, if you… uh…” good, just, good, he was now being weird, a blushing mess. 

Then he heard Devil’s laugh. He felt his knees weak, his arms shake and his heart jumping. “You’re cute, y’know. You’re like the only being trying to talk with me, even the only one who doesn’t look at me like I’m going to murder you or something” Devil chuckled again. “Let me guess, you want to befriend with me, right?”

“Uh- I mean, yes! I do… if I’m honest, I do…” Dice said smiling with shyness.

“Hm… you have a crush on me.”

“H-how did you-!” and Dice covered his mouth with both hands. Oh god, not only The Devil said the true, Dice actually revealed himself! Oh god, oh god, he was now blushing till the color red. Devil only laughed again, but took one of Dice’s hand with softness.

“Hey, what about if you and me have a little walk? You know, to talk and that stuff, cute” the Devil said. Dice nodded. “Good, also, call me Devil, I feel so old with the ‘sir’ thing.”

They started walking, talking and that, at first Dice was shy but then he started to feel comfortable, and he was so relaxed and happy that he didn’t notice that Devil never let go his hand. They started to walk in the deeps of the forest, they talked about the isle, the people, even their lives and that. But Dice only stopped when he saw lights, then he heard jazz. “And, well dear, welcome to my casino” Devil said. 

“A… casino? This is why you wanted to live in the deepest of the forest?” Dice asked. 

“Clever, right? Look, cute… I’m the Devil, and I do a sinful things. Only the true sinful people get lost in this forest to, then, fall in my little game… people who felt emptiness, loneliness, people who felt bored, the routine so repetitive till the point of madness and despair” the fire started to surround the Devil, but Dice, never, never, took a step back. “I came here to help those poor souls to feel alive, complete! To lose themselfs in their desires and broken mind! So my dear, now that you have see something true about me, I'll understand if you want to leave. You can... lose yourself if you're with me” Devil said, Dice could see in his fiery eyes that, if he left, the Devil would not be angry or something.

“But I don’t want to leave!” Dice said loudly, he didn’t know what pushed him to scream that, it was crazy! But… he was tired of the same routine. He had a perfect life, but now that he met Devil, that he admitted he had a crush on him, wanted to be by his side, he wanted to be with Devil. “I want to be by your side!”

“Even if that makes everyone look at you bad?” the Devil asked.

“Even if that happens! I feel complete at your side, I feel alive! Yes, I do have a peaceful life and that, but I feel empty, bored, God you even heard me admit that I have a crush on you!” Dice said.

Devil stayed in silence, looking at Dice. His smile came back, the fire dismissed and, extending his hand to Dice, said: “Then, shall we dance?”

Dice didn’t hesitate, he took Devil’s hand and started to dance with him with the jazz at their back. They danced together until both of them entered in the casino. They ignored everyone, the people that were playing the casino’s games were speechless, the Devil was dancing jazz with someone? But no one complained, everyone feared the Devil, it was his casino after all. Dice and Devil were now dancing at the jazz band’s side, the music started to get even more alive, and all the sinful people shouted with enjoyment, even clapped for the couple. Dice was so happy, he wasn’t able to hide his smile, but why he would do that? He was happy, complete! 

“Let’s party till the dawn!” the Devil yelled with a big smile, his workers and the clients shouted with enthusiasm. Dice laughed and blushed when he felt more close to Devil. It was a dream? Dice could only focus on Devil, and Devil could only focus on Dice. They danced, talked, laughed. 

 

After hours and hours, they started to slow down their dance at the same time the jazz was slower now. They were so close now, so close. Devil smiled, and Dice blushed. “Do you really want to be by my side, Dice?” the Devil asked.

Dice was in shock.

“I can let you be by my side, Dice, but to become my right hand, to be my dearest alive being at my side, we need to make something…” Devil whispered with his low voice, trying to seduce Dice, and he did it.

“Tell me, tell me and I’ll do anything for you” Dice said, smiling with hope, he took Devil’s beast hands and looked at him at his eyes. Devil smiled. And, whispering again, he said:

“We need to make a contract. I need you to give me the most beloved, desired, and dearest thing in the world that you have… Your soul.”

“My… soul?” Dice said. Devil nodded. 

“If you give me your soul, I’ll be with you forever, and you’ll be with me forever; I can give you everything, anything you want, you desire. Give me your soul and I’ll give you my everything.”

Dice was in silent. But he never let go Devil’s hands. “But, Devil… at the first moment I saw you… my soul was already yours” Dice smiled, and Devil was surprised, but smiled, showing his sharp teeth. They started to dance again, till the dawn. 

“You’re right, my King, my beloved and unique King Dice” Devil said, kissing Dice's hand with softness, with a big smirk.

They told him to never deal with the Devil, but Kind Dice did that; a deal with the Devil, with his beloved Devil.


End file.
